


Nient'altro che Polvere

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, NSFW, What Have I Done
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: «Bene. Ogni giorno mi dicevo: oggi le confesserò quello che provo. Reiner mi dava corda e, quando fallivo, mi ripeteva che la volta successiva sarebbe stata quella buona.»Freme insieme all’altro, quando le iridi di quest’ultimo sono attraversate dalla sofferenza. Sembra quasi che gli stia dicendo quella storia per esorcizzare qualcosa dentro sé, piuttosto che per incentivarlo ad aprirsi.«Alla fine dei conti, non ci sono mai riuscito, né ci sono mai andato vicino. Perché, nonostante sapessi di avere poco tempo, pensavo che mi sarebbe bastato comunque, almeno per ammettere i miei sentimenti. Invece...» Bertolt gli fa cenno col dito di passargli la bottiglia, prima di continuare, «il destino ha voluto castigarmi per la mia mancanza di coraggio.»[...]«Non sei obbligato a parlare, solo... Non fare il mio stesso errore, qualsiasi cosa sia. Anche se ti sembra banale. Gli uomini credono di essere dei, invece sono nient’altro che polvere in questo mondo.»
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Nient'altro che Polvere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First time 
> 
> Pairing: Porco GalliardxBertolt Hoover 
> 
> What If: Durante lo scontro a Shiganshina è morto Reiner, invece che Bertolt. 
> 
> Contesto: prima della battaglia a Liberio.

La prima volta che l’ha visto, le sue aspettative sono state ribaltate del tutto. Ricorda che, quando è partito alla volta di Paradise, Bertolt aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e cercava sia il conforto di Reiner che di Marcel. Nell’istante in cui, però, il ragazzo ha messo piede fuori dalla nave di trasporto e si è osservato intorno, Porco nelle sue iridi non ha visto proprio nulla. 

Se la mente non lo inganna, si è soffermato a lungo sul volto altrui, in attesa che una qualsiasi emozione gli contorcesse l’espressione. Ne è rimasto deluso, poiché, oltre il nulla, non ha intravisto altro in faccia al compagno d’armi. 

Sono passati quattro anni da quando Bertolt Hoover è tornato dall’isola maledetta, e, da allora, Porco non l’ha mai visto battere ciglio. Non una lacrima gli ha più solcato le guance, né un pianto gli ha scosso le scapole e questo lo porta a chiedersi se, oltre a tre amici morti, in quel luogo vi abbia lasciato anche l’anima. 

Del resto, vi è un valido motivo se quell’isola è ritenuta l’Inferno dei vivi. 

Riflettendoci sopra, si rende conto soltanto adesso che, rapporti militari a parte, il collega non ha mai discusso su quanto gli sia accaduto, oppure il modo in cui i diavoli abbiano fatto a pezzi i suoi compagni di sventura. 

In particolare, a Porco preme sapere quale sorte sia toccata al fratello, di cui è rimasto solo una ragazza chiamata Ymir, che ha dovuto divorare ancor prima di conoscerla. Se fosse dell’umore giusto, riterrebbe ilare un ragionamento così contorto e riderebbe fino a sentir bruciare i polmoni. Non gli è concesso nemmeno lamentarsi del destino che gli è toccato, perché è stato lui stesso – no, sono stati sia lui che Marcel – a scegliere il tipo di Morte che li avrebbe condotti alla tomba. 

Sia Porco che il fratello, infatti, hanno deciso di sacrificarsi con gloria. 

Dopo quattro anni, tuttavia, si convince che sia il momento – o almeno, tentare - di sapere ed è questa motivazione che lo spinge a raggiungere la camera dell’altro. Durante il tragitto gli è inevitabile rimuginare se sia giusto disturbare o meno Bertolt, dato che il crepuscolo è calato da un pezzo – e se la luce fioca nel corridoio non lo inganna, le lancette dell’orologio da parete segnano l’una e mezza passata. 

Il timore osare troppo lo infastidisce, ma, se comparato all’urticaria che gli provoca la brama di conoscenza, il primo è nulla in confronto. 

Quando si piazza di fronte la porta della stanza, vi bussa un paio di volte, finché, da una fessura in cui vi entrerebbe nemmeno il suo piede, non fa capolino l’occhio socchiuso di Bertolt. 

Quello non dice nulla e, mediante il silenzio, invita Porco a parlare. 

«Stavi dormendo?» domanda, ma sanno benissimo entrambi che quella è una formula di circostanza. 

Durante le poche discussioni che hanno avuto, una volta Bertolt ha ammesso che non dorme più. Da quando è tornato, il sonno è diventato un lusso per lui e ciò lo testimoniano gli aloni scuri che gli circondano le palpebre. Se non avesse posseduto un Titano, sarebbe già deceduto anni fa a causa di questa sua mancanza. 

«No. Perché?» 

Dal tono irritato, Porco intuisce che l’altro non sia affatto contento di quella visita. Poco male, pensa: sono entrambi ad essere parecchio infelici in questo istante. 

«Devo parlarti» replica e tenta di farsi scivolare addosso l’occhiataccia che gli viene rivolta. 

«Adesso?» tergiversa ancora l’altro. 

«Sì» insiste lui. 

Bertolt sospira e la porta si spalanca quanto basta affinché Porco possa entrare. Nel momento in cui entra, non gli sfugge di certo l’ammontare di bottiglie che sono accatastate accanto al letto dell’altro. 

«Ti stavi scolando un vigneto?» commenta, mentre l’altro lo sorpassa e nasconde le fiasche vuote sotto il suo giaciglio. 

«Non ho molto da fare la notte» gli viene replicato, poi quello scrolla le spalle per invitarlo a ignorare ciò che ha visto. 

Porco rotea le pupille, poi incrocia le braccia al petto e dondola il peso da un piede all’altro, nel frattempo che lo squadra e attende che gli venga detto dove sedersi. L’altro ragazzo sembra parecchio confuso, difatti inciampa un paio di volte tra le bottiglie e gli scarponi, prima di indicargli l’unico angolo del letto su cui vi sia steso il piumone. Sul resto del materasso le lenzuola sono appallottolate, oppure strascicano sul pavimento, e ciò gli fa intuire che, nonostante fallisca, Bertolt tutt’ora provi a riconciliarsi col sonno. 

«Cosa dovevi dirmi?» borbotta indaffarato il suo interlocutore, che sta rifacendo il letto. 

La parte di Porco che vorrebbe ridere è soffocata dalla consapevolezza di ciò che sta per chiedere. Quando le iridi dell’altro cominciano a scrutarlo, però, il coraggio di aprire bocca viene meno. 

Addirittura distoglie lo sguardo, perché incapace di sostenere quello dell’altro, e stringe la coperta tra le dita, come se ciò possa dargli forza. 

«Porco?» lo richiama l’altro, ma dalla sua gola non esce alcun suono. 

Percepisce un nodo all’altezza della laringe, che gli è impossibile sbrogliare, e la sua faccia si contorce in un grugno accigliato. L’imbarazzo che prova adesso verso sé stesso è pari a quello che, molti anni prima, provò quando non gli fu assegnato il Corazzato. 

Il silenzio che cala nella stanza, tuttavia, non lo mette a disagio. Bertolt non pone domande indiscrete, anzi, si alza per afferrare una delle bottiglie di vino ancora piene e gli si siede accanto. Ne tracanna qualche sorso, dopodiché la spinge appena contro la sua spalla, finché non la prende e a sua volta ingolla un po’ del liquido carminio. L’alcool gli pizzica la punta della lingua, ma null’altro, poiché gli effetti collaterali vengono guariti ancor prima che essi possano far effetto. Questo è uno dei pochi privilegi – o una delle tante maledizioni, dipende dal punto di vista – degli Shifter. 

«Sai, quand’ero a Paradise, procrastinavo sempre una cosa» mormora ad un tratto Bertolt. 

Non sa se sia per colpa di quell’iniziativa improvvisa, oppure perché le labbra altrui, dopo tantissimo tempo, sono piegate in un sorriso sporcato dalla tristezza. È la prima emozione vivida che gli vede sorgere sul volto e, tanto lo ritiene un evento inaspettato, che percepisce il cuore mancargli un battito. 

La testa viene svuotata da tutte le domande che ha intenzione di porgli. Persino l’angoscia viene cancellata da quel racconto improvviso: adesso sente solo il dovere di ascoltare parola per parola ciò che gli viene detto. Chissà, magari otterrà pure le risposte che cerca e senza chiederle esplicitamente. 

«Credo che tu sappia...» le guance di Bertolt si imporporano e, in un battito di ciglia, Porco rivede il bambino che conosceva bene, «che mi piacesse Annie, no?» 

Annuisce tramite il capo, però non aggiunge altro per non interromperlo. 

«Bene. Ogni giorno mi dicevo: oggi le confesserò quello che provo. Reiner mi dava corda e, quando fallivo, mi ripeteva che la volta successiva sarebbe stata quella buona.» 

Freme insieme all’altro, quando le iridi di quest’ultimo sono attraversate dalla sofferenza. Sembra quasi che gli stia dicendo quella storia per esorcizzare qualcosa dentro sé, piuttosto che per incentivarlo ad aprirsi. 

«Alla fine dei conti, non ci sono mai riuscito, né ci sono mai andato vicino. Perché, nonostante sapessi di avere poco tempo, pensavo che mi sarebbe bastato comunque, almeno per ammettere i miei sentimenti. Invece...» Bertolt gli fa cenno col dito di passargli la bottiglia, prima di continuare, «il destino ha voluto castigarmi per la mia mancanza di coraggio.» 

Mentre l’altro ingolla rumorosamente il vino, Porco si domanda perché gli sia stato raccontato quell’aneddoto. L’altro vuole che parli subito? Su questo è certissimo: non uscirà da quella stanza finché non avrà superato le sue paure. Non ha bisogno di una paternale che glielo ricordi e vorrebbe farlo notare anche all’altro, che, tuttavia, prosegue: 

«Non sei obbligato a parlare, solo... Non fare il mio stesso errore, qualsiasi cosa sia. Anche se ti sembra banale. Gli uomini credono di essere dei, invece sono nient’altro che polvere in questo mondo.» 

Quell’ultima frase lo ammutolisce, ma contemporaneamente gli dà la forza necessaria per osare. Scruta a lungo il viso dell’altro, fino a quando non lo vede indossare di nuovo la sua maschera di indifferenza. Crede che quello sia il momento adatto per vuotare il sacco. 

«Io sono diverso da te» borbotta Porco, dopo che si è accertato di poter prendere parola. 

«Non voglio commettere i tuoi stessi errori, è vero. Per questo motivo sono venuto qui.» 

Indugia ancora qualche secondo, prima di chiedere tutto d’un fiato: 

«Cos’è successo a Marcel sull’isola?» 

L’umanità dimostratagli da Bertolt poco prima sembra essersi dissolta nel vuoto. Il ragazzo rimane impassibile e tutto ciò che fa è grattarsi il pizzetto, mentre lascia vagare lo sguardo nella stanza. Porco riconosce bene quella sua abitudine: sta cercando di ricordare. 

«D’accordo. Sei sicuro di volerne parlare adesso? Senza... qualcuno vicino?» 

Quello che dice l’altro lo ferisce più di quanto dovrebbe. Lo crede tanto fragile da spezzarsi senza avere Pieck o i suoi genitori accanto? Il suo appiglio sicuro si è sgretolato tanti anni prima, lontano dalla sua vista, dal suo udito e dal suo cuore. L’incoscienza su quanto sia accaduto al fratello lo ha già consumato abbastanza, crede. 

«Parla, senza girarci attorno.» 

«Va bene. Cosa ti interessa sapere?» 

«Tutto. Voglio sapere ogni singolo dettaglio.» 

«Okay» Bertolt insiste nel grattarsi il pizzetto e ciò insospettisce Porco, dato che di rado mostra nervosismo. 

«Credo che debba cominciare dal giorno prima, quando... Marcel si scusò con Reiner. Probabilmente mi odierai per non avertene parlato prima, però non è facile da raccontare, ecco.» 

Dinanzi il suo sopracciglio sollevato, l’altro si interrompe, però con un cenno della mano lo invita a continuare. 

«Tu... Dovevi essere tu ad ereditare il Corazzato, Porco. È stato Marcel a mentire ai piani alti, affinché tu potessi rimanere sano e salvo a Marley.» 

Il mondo smette di avere un senso, quando ascolta quella rivelazione. Cessa di udire ciò che Bertolt blatera riguardo Marcel e il fatto che non sia giunto neanche a vedere le mura, poiché il suono delle parole viene coperto da quello del sangue che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie. Non sa se gli Shifters possono morire a causa di aneurisma, ma teme di sì, nel momento in cui il rosso è la sola sfumatura che prevale nella sua visuale. 

Vorrebbe sentirsi sollevato, invece si sente tradito – e non sa se nei confronti di Marcel, oppure di Bertolt che ha tenuto celato quel segreto fino ad allora. 

Spaccare tutto non lo allieterebbe a sufficienza e nemmeno gridare fino a rimanere senza voce, sebbene ci provi quando si alza e spalanca la bocca. Dalle sue corde vocali proviene soltanto un rantolo strozzato, perché l’altro, lesto, gli ha premuto sulle labbra il palmo della propria mano. Prova a ribellarsi dimenandosi, ma contro la statura e la forza di Bertolt può fare ben poco – inoltre, dato che nello spingersi le loro gambe si sono aggrovigliate, deve prestare attenzione a cadere sul materasso e non sul pavimento. 

L’altro ragazzo è caduto insieme a lui sul letto, ma gli tiene ancora la bocca tappata. Prima di mollare la presa, lo ammonisce così: 

«Sei libero di piangere qui dentro. Ma se devi urlare, esci. Ho già abbastanza problemi coi piani alti, non ne voglio altri.» 

Porco segue il consiglio di Bertolt e, dando le spalle al collega, si scioglie in un pianto silenzioso. Le lacrime grondano sulle sue guance e digrigna i denti come un cane rabbioso, a cui nemmeno la morte potrà dare la pace. 

Arpiona di nuovo le coperte, come se dilaniarle – allo stesso modo in cui è stato straziato il suo animo – possa alleviare il suo dolore. Troppo preso dai suoi pensieri, che si agitano nella sua mente come palline all’interno di un biliardo, si accorge solo dopo parecchi minuti – o sono trascorse ore? - che Bertolt non si è spostato di un centimetro, anzi, gli ha avvolto un braccio intorno la vita a mo’ di abbraccio. 

«Perché non me lo hai detto prima?» ringhia sottovoce e l’ennesimo sospiro dell’altro si infrange contro la sua nuca. 

«Non ero pronto.» 

«Tu non eri pronto?!» Porco alza appena il volume della voce, ma questo gli basta per ricevere un pizzicotto sul fianco. 

Si volta verso l’altro, intenzionato a ricambiare il gesto, ma quando scorge negli occhi dell’altro un paio di lacrime, si ferma, allibito dalla quantità di emozioni che quell’incontro è stato capace di suscitare in Bertolt. Finalmente gli sembra di parlare con un essere umano, invece che con una macchina da guerra. 

«Mi dispiace» biascica l’altro e lui abbassa le palpebre, perché non è certo di poter reggere la visione che gli si para davanti. 

Nessuno aggiunge altro e gli unici suoni che disturbano la quiete nella stanza sono i loro respiri. Porco non ha la più pallida idea di cosa fare. È indeciso se andarsene o se azzardare con altre domande puntigliose, dato che Bertolt si è ormai aperto, o ancora, se rimanere lì e tentare di annegare la sua coscienza col sonno – sempre se riuscirà a dormire quella notte o in quelle a seguire. 

La risposta sembra fornirla Bertolt, quando sposta il peso verso il bordo del materasso e il profumo acre del vino gli pizzica le narici. Si siede anche lui, mentre si strofina gli angoli degli occhi col palmo della mano, e, mantenendo una certa distanza dall’altro, osserva il collega ingurgitare un’altra quantità disumana di alcool. 

«È per questo motivo che bevi così tanto?» esplica così genuinamente il suo dubbio, che il braccio dell’altro si blocca a mezz’aria, nel tentativo di posare sul pavimento la bottiglia vuota. 

Un mezzo sorriso, contrito di amarezza, nasce e muore sul volto di Bertolt in un attimo. 

«Agli inizi sì. Cercavo di intontirmi con qualcosa, poi ho capito che non posso ubriacarmi. E adesso… è solo abitudine.» 

Gli viene passata un’altra bottiglia ricolma, ma stavolta Porco la rifiuta con un diniego secco del capo. 

«Allora...» comincia Bertolt «vuoi sapere altro?» 

«No... Per oggi basta così.» 

Trasalisce quando quello gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, ma non si scosta. Ha notato che l’altro lo sta scrutando di sottecchi e ha la sensazione che voglia dirgli qualcosa. 

«Perché sei ancora qui?» 

La domanda che gli rivolge Bertolt lo scuote come uno schiaffo improvviso. È la stessa cosa che si sta chiedendo lui, però darsi una risposta non è facile. Una parte di sé è consapevole che in compagnia di un’altra persona, gli è difficile tormentarsi riguardo la verità che ha appreso. Restare da solo con sé stesso, in questo momento, sarebbe intollerabile per lui. 

«Non lo so,» mente «vuoi che me ne vada?» 

«Non lo so,» ripete l’altro «fa’ quello che preferisci.» 

Quel tono glaciale fa venire i brividi a Porco, sebbene la sua espressione rimanga impassibile – tra i due, però, rimane Bertolt il più abile a fingere. 

«C’è qualcosa che vuoi fare prima di... sai. Non c’è bisogno che completi la frase.» 

Sviare altrove le discussioni non è il suo forte, tutt’altro, eppure è curioso di sapere cos’altro celi Bertolt nel suo spirito irrequieto. Il suo interlocutore si prende il mento tra due dita, poi appoggia entrambe le mani sul materasso e volge lo sguardo al soffitto. 

«Ci sono tante cose che vorrei fare prima di morire. Alcune impossibili, altre difficilissime, altre stupide.» 

«Perché stupide?» chiede e solleva un sopracciglio perplesso. 

«Perché, se comparate alle altre, sono sciocchezze» spiega Bertolt e volge la sua attenzione verso Porco. 

«Mh, ho capito. Ad esempio?» 

«Ad esempio? Be’... Mi piacerebbe avere qualcuno accanto. Qualcuno a cui possa finalmente confessare i miei sentimenti, prima che sia troppo tardi, ecco. Qualcuno che...» 

Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, quando vede Bertolt interrompersi a causa dell’imbarazzo. Farfuglia qualcosa sull’amore, ma Porco è troppo concentrato a realizzare quello che sta cercando di confessargli. 

«In sostanza,» prorompe lui, arrestando il discorso ridondante dell’altro «sei ancora vergine e vorresti, insomma... non esserlo più?» 

«Be’, se la metti così, sì.» 

I loro sguardi si incontrano a metà strada ed entrambi appaiono incerti. Non sa cosa stia frullando in testa all’altro, ma Porco sta valutando seriamente i pro e i contro della pazzia che ha in mente. Dopo tutta la tensione accumulata e i pensieri negativi da sgombrare, forse un po’ del sano sesso sarebbe la soluzione giusta. L’altro sembra capire su cosa stia riflettendo e senza mezzi termini dichiara: 

«È una pessima idea.» 

«Perché? Sono così brutto?» lo schernisce, mentre lascia che la giacca militare gli scivoli via dalle spalle. 

«No, non è questo... Lo trovo imbarazzante. Non avrei la minima idea di cosa fare.» 

«Be’, prima o poi dovrai iniziare da qualche parte, no? Lascia fare a me.» 

Non vuole insistere, quindi l’unico gesto che si concede è di sfiorare la mano di Bertolt con la propria. Gli accarezza le dita, giocoso, sotto lo sguardo attento e pensoso dell’altro, che sta ponderando se accettare o meno l’offerta. 

«Tu... Tu hai già fatto qualcosa?» 

La domanda titubante di Bertolt lo fa sorridere appena. Nelle iridi smeraldine scorge per la prima volta la paura – quella vera, che fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia e produce brividi che contorcono ogni vertebra allo scheletro – e lo stupisce che provi tale emozione in questo contesto, piuttosto che durante una battaglia. 

«Solo con donne, ma non dovrebbe essere troppo diverso con gli uomini, se è questo ciò che ti preoccupa.» 

Quello sembra soppesare la sua affermazione e si morde il labbro inferiore, nel frattempo che lo fissa come se gli avesse appena proposto di tradire Marley. Alla fine, Bertolt scuote il capo e ruota il torso nella sua direzione. 

«Se ti dico di fermarti, tu...» 

«Mi fermerò» promette Porco. 

Adesso sopraggiunge la parte peggiore, secondo lui, e dallo sguardo preoccupato dell’altro, giura che anche Bertolt lo sta pensando. _Come dovrebbero iniziare?_

«Non fare quella faccia, sembra che tu sia in lutto.» 

Scivola silenzioso accanto all’altro, mentre la sua mano percorre la schiena altrui, che percepisce tremare sotto il suo tocco. Affonda le dita nelle ciocche ebano e ne arriccia qualcuna attorno al suo indice, trovando ilare come Bertolt socchiuda le palpebre per godersi quelle semplici carezze. La mano libera la usa per portarsi quella dell’altro su un fianco. 

Bertolt pare sbloccarsi pian piano, difatti Porco sussulta quando sente le unghie dell’altro affondargli nella pelle. Questo, però, non gli impedisce di sorridere beffardo dinanzi il broncio che gli viene rivolto. 

«Posso baciarti?» pigola il più alto, dando voce al cruccio che gli oscura il volto. 

«Certo. Cosa stai aspettando? Il permesso?» 

È allora che le labbra di Bertolt si infrangono contro il suo ghignetto e il mondo diventa umido e bollente – o è solo la sua bocca ad esserlo, quando la lingua dell’altro vi si addentra? 

La testa diventa leggera come un palloncino, le cose e le persone perdono la propria identità, e tutto ciò che importa sono le mani dell’altro che lo sfiorano e stringono proprio dove gli piace. È in quell’istante che un dubbio si insinua in lui, ma invece di esprimerlo, mugola all’orecchio di Bertolt grazie ai baci che gli lascia dalla mandibola fino all’incavo del collo. 

Porco, tuttavia, è allergico a tanta dolcezza, infatti riporta l’equilibrio ricambiando ogni schiocco di labbra con l’impronta di un morso. 

L’altro non sembra irritato da ciò, anzi, geme in risposta – e lo fa così delicatamente che sembra cantare una melodia conosciuta solo a lui. Si arresta a tratti, un po’ quando lo aiuta a liberarsi dai propri indumenti, un po’ quando la bocca è impegnata a suggergli ampie porzioni di pelle, finché tace completamente quando i suoi baci incontrano l’elastico delle mutande. 

«Sai come fare?» soffia tra un sospiro e l’altro, poi alla negazione di Bertolt prosegue con: «Va bene, ti aiuto io. Stenditi.» 

L’altro obbedisce e i ruoli si ribaltano, poiché adesso vi è Porco a prendere in mano le redini della situazione. Innanzitutto sbottona con lentezza esasperante la camicia del ragazzo, poi gliela sfila e lascia che scivoli sul pavimento – insieme ai cuscini e alla sua giacca. Rimane qualche secondo immobile, a cavalcioni del suo bacino, per contemplare il fisico dell’altro. 

_È la prima volta che lo vedo nudo_ , realizza. Il suo sguardo scivola sul petto asciutto, sugli addominali scolpiti, poi scende giù e si sofferma sul rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. 

«Di già? Ancora dobbiamo cominciare, ragazzone.» 

Bertolt farfuglia qualcosa, ma che Porco non riesce a cogliere, poiché troppo concentrato sul modo in cui gli tremano le labbra a causa del piacere. È affascinato dall’ingenuità che manifesta l’altro: sebbene abbia vissuto alcuni tra i dolori più atroci, riesce ancora a sconvolgersi solo per un po’ di sesso. Forse è per questo che addolcisce le pacche grezze, trasformandole in carezze, e si china per baciarlo con minore trasporto, come se volesse gustarselo meglio questa volta. 

Non indugia molto, solo quanto basta per sentirlo sciogliersi sotto al proprio tocco, dopodiché riscende, stavolta lasciandogli una scia di baci dal mento fino alla vita. Quando riesce ad abbassargli i pantaloni, Porco ottiene una sua prima vittoria: tra un mugolo e l’altro Bertolt rantola il suo nome. 

«Ti piace?» gli chiede sornione, poi, a tradimento, preme le labbra sull’erezione attraverso la stoffa e gli strappa un gemito acuto. 

«Lo prendo per un sì» ironizza, e porta l’indice e il medio di una mano alla bocca dell’altro, «ma ricordati che non puoi urlare, perciò succhia.» 

Quello coglie la frecciatina che gli è stata rivolta, ma, a parte un’occhiataccia, non sembra troppo stizzito. Sembra solo esitante, quando scruta le dita che gli porge, tuttavia, senza troppe cerimonie, le avvolge con le proprie labbra e comincia a suggerle come gli è stato consigliato. 

L’erezione nei pantaloni di Porco pulsa e lui si compiace, mentre osserva la dedizione che Bertolt impiega nell’atto. Questo lo sollecita ad andare avanti, difatti gli sfila anche i boxer, che volano in un punto imprecisato della stanza. Lo aiuterà a rimettere in ordine, ma questa non è il momento di dirglielo. 

Impulsivo com’è, non si fa scrupoli nel prenderlo in bocca finché può – e sorriderebbe beffardo, se potesse, quando sente il corpo dell'altro contorcersi, nel momento in cui comincia a succhiare. 

Stuzzicarlo gli sta piacendo da impazzire – o è solo l’euforia di vedere Bertolt finalmente umano che gli dà alla testa – e le reazioni dell’altro sono, per lui, uno stimolo ad azzardare di più. È così che prima procede – _troppo,_ _troppo_ \- lentamente e poi va tanto veloce, veloce, veloce che deve arrestarsi, perché teme che Bertolt venga – ed essendo la sua prima volta, Porco vuole dargli almeno la possibilità di scegliere come e quando farlo. È per questo motivo che si arresta di colpo, suscitando un mugolo protesta da parte dell’altro ragazzo. 

«Che stai facendo?» ansima quello, che tenta di mantenere la voce bassa. 

«Lasciami fare. Mi ringrazierai dopo.» 

Porco comincia ad armeggiare con la propria cintura, ma presto viene in suo soccorso Bertolt. È lesto nell’aiutarlo a disfarsi dei vestiti e, a giudicare dal suo sguardo lucido, è parecchio curioso riguardo ciò che ha un serbo per lui. 

«Allora, da adesso guarda senza toccare. Tranne… se c’è qualcosa che non ti va. In quel caso mi strizzi le palle e la finiamo.» 

Bertolt rifaccia, annuisce, poi gli stampa un altro bacio sulle labbra e attende, con le mani in vista e posate sul materasso, per dimostrare che ascolterà Porco. 

Quest’ultimo si morde il labbro inferiore e, di conseguenza, fa sì che l’altro sollevi un sopracciglio, dubbioso. 

_Farà un male cane_ è ciò che pensa Porco, prima di portarsi un dito alla propria apertura e penetrarsi tramite esso. Geme forte, troppo forte, infatti Bertolt deve tappargli – di nuovo – la bocca. Non è la prima volta che si dedica certe attenzioni, difatti i suoi movimenti sono decisi e rapidi e l’altro ragazzo deve essersene accorto, perché lo fissa attento per imparare. Pian piano gli toglie la mano dalle labbra e, dispettoso, gli domanda: 

«Ti piace quello che vedi?» 

«Molto» mormora Bertolt, che distoglie l’attenzione da ciò che fa, per osservarlo dritto negli occhi. 

Lo sguardo estasiato che gli rivolge, accresce il calore che dal basso ventre si propaga in tutto il corpo. Si sente andare a fuoco – come se fosse cosparso di benzina e quello gli abbia acceso addosso un fiammifero. 

L’eccitazione di Porco si accentua e questo, senza pensarci due volte, insinua un secondo dito dentro di sé, troppo impaziente di assaggiare ciò che verrà dopo – e stavolta Bertolt non lo biasima, quando reclina il collo all’indietro e un verso roco abbandona la sua gola. 

Continua frenetico, quasi smanioso, tanto che infila subito anche un terzo dito e sente le ginocchia cedere – ma per fortuna ha Bertolt, che appena gli vede tremare le gambe, gli afferra i glutei affinché faccia meno fatica. 

Accelera, accelera, accelera, per poi arrestarsi quando una fitta di piacere più intensa delle altre gli fa capire che rischia di venire. _Non ancora_. 

Estrae le dita piano piano, arpiona le spalle di Bertolt, ma non ha il coraggio di osservarlo, mentre borbotta un mortificato: 

«Sono pronto… puoi andare.» 

Porco non può vederlo, però l’altro sfarfalla le ciglia, confuso, dopodiché sgrana gli occhi e deglutisce. 

«Ne sei sicuro?» 

«Cazzo, Bertolt. Non mi sarei ficcato un dito nel culo, se non lo fossi stato! Vai.» 

Cala il silenzio, ma Porco non comprende il motivo. Avverte che Bertolt sta smanettando con la sua erezione, di cui, dopo qualche secondo, sente la punta premuta contro il proprio orifizio. Quello sembra esitare ancora, però, dopo che gli rivolge un grugnito di disapprovazione, si prende di coraggio e si spinge dentro di lui. 

Dapprima rimane senza fiato e un po’ si maledice per aver avuto troppa fretta, ma dall’altra è grato che l’altro non vi abbia girato troppo attorno. 

«Bravo, hai fatto centro. Ora…» 

«Ora, cosa? Lascio fare ancora a te? Hai già fatto abbastanza. Lascia fare a me, adesso.» 

Porco lo scruta, inizialmente allibito, ma, infine, divertito da quella frase. Senza preavviso, comincia a spingersi sull’asta di Bertolt, anche se questo rischia di farlo vacillare più di quanto vorrebbe. 

«Che c’è? Ti ho fatto arrabbiare?» gli sussurra malizioso all’orecchio. 

L’altro ragazzo socchiude le palpebre, ma non cede alla provocazione. Comincia a muovere il bacino in sincronia con quello di Porco, e, quando inizia a prendere il ritmo, avvolge l’erezione dell’altro in un pugno per soddisfarla. 

«No, Pock. Vorrei solo che ti rilassassi.» 

Si fissano in silenzio, nel frattempo che Bertolt aumenta l’intensità delle spinte. Porco è colpito dalla facilità con cui l’altro lo ha letto dentro. Ha creduto di essere stato bravo a nascondere la tensione, invece si è rivelato un pessimo bugiardo. È vero, Porco ha sentito l’urgenza di tenere sotto controllo la situazione, perché aveva paura che essa gli sfuggisse di mano. Vorrebbe chiedergli come è quando se ne sia accorto, però ritiene che non sia la sede per – o necessario – saperlo. 

«Più veloce» ordina. _Vorrebbe soltanto staccare i pensieri una volta per tutte_. 

La sua richiesta viene esaudita e Bertolt aumenta, aumenta, aumenta – fino a che Porco non si sente dilaniato dall’interno. Ormai nessuno dei due si cura più di trattenersi, difatti gridano fino a raschiarsi la gola – ma ne vale la pena, se questo significa sentirsi _vivi_. Il più basso un po’ si pente di aver esortato tanto l’altro, poiché si sente preda di un piacere troppo grande per essere contenuto – no, non parla di ciò che ha a che fare con Bertolt che gli stuzzica i capezzoli, che gli affonda le unghie nella carne e lo fa suo centimetro dopo centimetro. Teme qualcosa di più profondo, di più viscerale, che non è affatto facile recidere con una banale lontananza dei corpi fisici. _Spegniti, Porco, spegniti._

Quando percepisce l’orgasmo vicino, Porco artiglia la schiena dell’altro e ulula come un matto – finché il corpo non è percorso da spasmi e lui viene in silenzio, mentre stritola a sé il corpo dell’altro. _Hai la testa finalmente vuota, Porco._

Bertolt non impiega molto tempo per raggiungerlo – gli ci vogliono una, due tre, quattro botte prima di liberarsi con un grido. 

Nessuno rimprovera nessuno, né vi sono parole superflue: solo due respiri pesanti che si mischiano, seguiti da alcuni sciocchi deboli. A differenza di Porco, che è intorpidito e mogio, Bertolt pare ancora vigile, infatti gli riempie di baci la tempia sinistra. 

«… Sappi che non ti offrirò un secondo round. Almeno per oggi» borbotta il primo, mentre accarezza il fianco altrui. 

L’altro ragazzo sospira, poi accarezza i capelli di Porco, che sono diventati una massa scomposta di sudore e gel. 

«Basta anche a me» afferma «anzi, sono così stanco… che potrei addirittura dormire.» 

«Dormire non sembra una brutta opzione. Ammesso che tu ti decida a togliere il cazzo dal mio culo, ovvio.» 

Bertolt arrossisce così tanto, che gli strappa una risata – l'ennesima –, e poi si affretta ad uscire da lui. Porco lo ringrazia con un bacio sulla punta del naso e, quando l’altro si stende, gli si sdraia sopra, come un gatto che non vuole saperne di spostarsi. 

«Porco?» 

«Mh?» 

«Volevo dirti...» 

«Oh, no. Non ci provare. Non ringraziarmi: abbiamo solo scopato.» 

Non si sollevano altre proteste. Porco resta accoccolato al petto dell’altro, cullato dal battito del cuore ancora frenetico, e lascia che Bertolt lo cinga in un abbraccio molle – da cui può liberarsi facilmente, se questo lo soffocasse troppo. La quiete regna sovrana per una manciata di minuti, almeno fino a quando il più alto non comincia a russare. 

È un gesto semplice, quasi fastidioso, ma che per Porco assume tutt’altro significato alla luce di ciò che sa: _Bertolt ha ritrovato la pace._

**[Parole: 4895]**

**Author's Note:**

> Io chiedo umilmente scusa per questa... cosa. Non avevo mai scritto delle scene di sesso prima, quindi il p0rn festival mi sembrava l’occasione giusta per farlo... ed è uscito questo. Non ho molto da dire, onestamente, perché... è un primo passo. Come dice il meme: non è molto, ma è un lavoro onesto! Vorrei migliorare nella scrittura di queste scene, quindi se avete qualche consiglio da darmi, ve ne sarei molto grata! Inoltre, so di aver messo l’avvertimento OOC, ma vorrei comunque avere – qualora aveste voglia di commentare, ovvio – un parere sincero sul carattere di questi due, così da imparare per il futuro! Ringrazio chiunque spenderà un po’ del proprio tempo per leggere! 
> 
> Un caloroso abbraccio, 
> 
> Luschek


End file.
